A cloud infrastructure can include various resources, including computing resources, storage resources, and/or communication resources, that can be rented by customers (also referred to as tenants) of the provider of the cloud infrastructure. By using the resources of the cloud infrastructure, a tenant does not have to deploy the tenant's own resources for implementing a particular platform for performing target operations. Instead, the tenant can pay the provider of the cloud infrastructure for resources that are used by the tenant. The “pay-as-you-go” arrangement of using resources of the cloud infrastructure provides an attractive and cost-efficient option for tenants that do not desire to make substantial up-front investments in infrastructure.